1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display support, especially to a support capable of reducing occupied space by folding.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a commonly seen electronic product in our lives, also a display support has provided with more comprehensive and various functions, such as adjusting the elevation angle, left/right rotating or adjusting height and fastening. A conventional support structure is often equipped with a support arm for connecting a screen support rack and a base, and an upper hinge is used for pivoting the support arm and the screen support rack, a lower hinge is used for pivoting the support arm and the base. As such, the forward/backward tilted angle of the screen fastened on the screen support rack can be adjusted through rotating the upper hinge, and the height of the screen can be adjusted by upwardly/downwardly rotating the support arm through the lower hinge.
For the convenience of storage and package, the screen and the support rack are foldable for reducing the occupied space, a standing support arm can be rotated to a horizontal state through the lower hinge, and the screen can be rotated to a horizontal state through the upper hinge, thereby reducing the whole folded volume. However, when the support arm is in the standing state, the screen is backwardly rotated to be horizontal, at this moment, the screen is located at a higher location, and the gravity center is backwardly moved, which may cause unstable and fall. As such, the present invention is to solve the problem of the screen being unstable and fallen due to the gravity center being backwardly moved while folding the screen at a higher location.